


Damian Meets Nightwing and Flamebird (but not really)

by dysphoriccanada



Series: Crowded Caves, Family Faves [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Helena is Flamebird, Other, Reverse Robin AU, Robin reversal, Terry is Nightwing, batfam, damian is nicknamed little shadow bc he follows his siblings Everywhere, it's dami's bday ig, terry is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphoriccanada/pseuds/dysphoriccanada
Summary: ' Helena and Terry tiptoed into the bedroom. Damian slept on the bed, unaware to the plans his wretched siblings had in store for him. The fifteen and sixteen year old approached the bed ever so slowly, and just as they were about to pounce-“Come any closer, and I will stab you.” Damian muttered into his pillow. Terry groaned.“Told you he’d noticed.” Helena said, dropping her arms. '---It's Damian's 10th birthday, and the family have presents





	Damian Meets Nightwing and Flamebird (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Terry: 16  
> Helena: 15  
> Damian: 10

Helena and Terry tiptoed into the bedroom. Damian slept on the bed, unaware to the plans his wretched siblings had in store for him. The fifteen and sixteen year old approached the bed ever so slowly, and just as they were about to pounce-

“Come any closer, and I will stab you.” Damian muttered into his pillow. Terry groaned.

“Told you he’d noticed.” Helena said, dropping her arms. Terry rolled his eyes.

“Just one year Dami. Let us do this one year.” Damian blinked open his eyes and smirked.

“Not a chance Terrence.” Terry groaned again. Helena sat on the edge of the bed, flopping down beside Damian.

“Happy birthday little brother.” She said to him. Damian sat up and smiled at her.

“Thank you, Helena.” He replied. Terry took his chances of grabbing his little brother, and threw him over his shoulder.

“TERRENCE!” Damian yelled out, smacking his back. “Put me DOWN!”

“Alfred made breakfast!” Terry laughed, ignoring him. “Come on, mom and dad are already downstairs!”

“Father and Mother can wait for me to put pants on! Helena stop laughing, stop him!”

“Naw dog.”

“Titus! Attack!”

“The dog is on our side, brat.” Damian groaned as he was carried out of the room. Helena walked behind them, taking as many pictures as she could.

“Helena, if you post those anywhere I will slaughter you.”

“Yeah, sure kiddo.”

Damian crossed his arms, waiting his time until Terry disposed of him on a kitchen chair. Damian kept his arms crossed, glancing at his father, and basically-grandfather, who were sitting and standing across from him.

“Happy birthday kiddo.” Bruce said kindly to him. 

“Thank you, father.”

“Master Damian, would you prefer strawberries or blueberries with you pancakes?”

“Strawberries, please, Alfred.” Damian said. “Will you be joining us for breakfast?”

“If you so wish, young Master.” Alfred replied, a twinkle in his eyes. Damian bit back a smiled and nodded. “Very well, sir.” Damian heard quick steps behind him, and turned just in time for his mother to come barreling into him.

“Happy birthday baby!”

“Mfthr-blfeefs-!”

“Let him breath, Cat.”

“You’re no fun Batsy.” Selina sighed pulling away. She held tight to Damian, looking down at him, “Happy birthday, Dames.”

“Thank you, mother.” He muttered. Selina beamed and kissed his forehead. The first day Damian had called the woman mother, had certainly not been the last, and Selina’s heart fluttered every time. It was one thing having a boy who wasn’t hers call her mom, a boy whom she’d raised and loved all the same, and another when the second boy already had a mother, but still recognized her as a guardian and caregiver.

“CAN WE EAT NOW?” Terry yelled out to the table, cupping his hands. The table sighed, smiling at the oldest child.

“And right after breakfast, presents.” Helena pointed out. Terry nodded in agreement. Damian shot them a look.

“Do you two forget that father has a job?”

“I took the day off. I’m going in early tomorrow morning to make up for it.” Bruce waved him off. Damian looked at him in shock.

“The day off?”

“Well, my youngest child only turns 10 once you know.” Bruce said. Damian stared at him for a while longer, before slowly smiling and looking down at his plate. 

\---

“Ready for your present little shadow?” Helena asked her brother. Damian, who had taken Terry’s words to heart and did in fact follow his older siblings everywhere, rolled his eyes at the nickname but nodded.

“Sweet!” Terry smiled. “Alfred first!” Alfred chuckled, handing Damian a small wrapped package. 

Damian unwrapped it, staring at the inside confused.

“A first edition copy of the Catcher in the Rye?” He asked. “How did you find one? And in such good condition?”

“I do have my ways, young Master.” Alfred winked at the boy. Damian smiled.

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“Mine next.” Selina said, pushing a large bow towards Damian. The boy opened it gently, gasping when he saw what was inside.

“Mother! Thank you!” Inside, was a small black kitten, with sparse white patches. It blinked up at the boy as he picked it up, holding it gently in his arms.

“Do you like him?” Selina asked, smiling. Damian beamed, making everything worth it.

“I love him!” He replied excitedly. Helena giggled.

“Awe. He’s so cute!”

“The cat or the kid?” Terry muttered to her. Helena punched his arm, still smiling at the moment in front of her.

“Your father helped with the kitten too, but he has something for you as well.” Selina said, kissing Damian’s cheek. Damian looked up to his father, and Bruce smiled at him. He passed him a small box, unwrapped. Damian stared at it for a moment, before opening.

Inside, was a simple, but expensive looking watch.

“Father?”

“I was going to wait until you were older, but I figured sooner was better than later.” Bruce looked awkward, speaking in a soft voice. “That was the watch my father gave to me, when I turned eight. I stopped wearing it after a while, because it hurt too much, But you remind me of him so much, Damian. So, now, I’m passing it down to you.” Bruce came over and helped him latch it. Damian didn’t speak, just stared. “See? Perfect fit.” 

“Thank you, father.” Damian spoke softly.

There was comfortable silence for a moment, before Helena broke it.

“Okay, our turn. Let’s go.” She and Terry stood, walking out of the room. Damian stood, following them confused. The adults stayed behind. “Hurry up shadow!”

“Where are we going?” Damian asked. Helena and Terry smirked at each other. They stopped in front of the grandfather clock. “Terrence? Helena?” Helena blocked his view, while Terry messed with the clock. “Alfred is going to be angry you broke the clock, what are you doing?”

“Shush, little shadow, just keep following.” Helena said.

“Got it!”

“What did you get Terrence?”

“The clock to open.”

“Wha-?”

Sure enough, when Damian looked, the clock was turned, to reveal a staircase leading down. He stared, mouth agape.

“Does this mean-?”

“Follow on, shadow.” Helena smirked, walking in. Damian rushed forward, grabbing Terry’s elbow and catching up to his sister.

The Batcave. Damian had never been allowed to know the entrance, not for lack of trying. He had been there of course, in the infirmary after being kidnapped and whatnot through the years, but he never been invited in. Surely this is something his father would have done? Not his siblings? Even his mother seemed a more likely candidate, and she was still a rogue most days.

“You wait here shadow, we’ll be right back.” Terry said to his brother. They sat him down in front of the computer, hoping to god he wouldn’t mess with anything, even though they knew the computer was triple sealed.

For a few minutes Damian was alone, staring around the cave in silent excitement.

And then his siblings walked out.

Nightwing, and Flamebird. 

Nightwing, in his suit of ink black, that transitioned into blue as he grew, and Flamebird in her rich shades of reds. Damian had never taken notice to how the light danced off each, Nightwing’s making it look like there were galaxies in his chest, and Flamebird’s legs and arms appearing to be on fire.

Flamebird wore her domino mask of yellow, her hair pulled back tightly in a braided bun, gloved hands on hips and igniting crossbow strapped to her back. Nightwing had his midnight blue hood up, covering nearly his whole face, obscuring him from the light and hiding him. Underneath he would still have his all black mask on, covering his eyes, jaw, and the back of his head. He had his utility belt strapped on, though Damian knew his brother rarely used weapons when he fought, preferring to use his skill and strength in battle.

“Does this mean-?”

“You’re ten, little shadow.” Helena smirked. “Time to train.”

\---

“How do you think they’re doing?” Selina asked her husband.

“I’m sure they’re doing fine, but we should check on them in a few minutes.” Bruce said.

“Master, Mistress, I should inform you that the young Master Damian has just nearly broke your eldest sons arm.”

Selina and Bruce shared a look.

“....Ten more minutes?”

“Ten more minutes.”


End file.
